This is a prospective, randomized trial of Thymosin alpha-1 immune reconstitution compared to placebo in patients with advanced head and neck cancer. Over 60 patients have been randomized. Analysis shows no differences in the survival between the 2 treatment arms, but significant differences in the post-treatment follow-up.